


Thoughts [A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic]

by Blackout_BlackHeart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Bad Boy Luka, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Inspired by Music, Secret Crush, Thunder and Lightning, but in Secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackout_BlackHeart/pseuds/Blackout_BlackHeart
Summary: This first one is all based off on how Luka feels about his emotions. This is a week after he meets Marinette, a week after his mother was akumatized. This was my first short story I decided to do for miraculous ladybug, so I apologize if it's not that good.The chapter is based off the song Demons by Jacob Lee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is all based off on how Luka feels about his emotions. This is a week after he meets Marinette, a week after his mother was akumatized. This was my first short story I decided to do for miraculous ladybug, so I apologize if it's not that good.
> 
> The chapter is based off the song Demons by Jacob Lee.

The soft strumming of a guitar was one of the few things that could be heard. The music played along with the soft pitter patter of the rain, hitting against the boat house, giving him the perfect tempo to play too. His fingers were focused, precise, but his mind was buzzing with confusing thoughts.

He wasn't confused by them, but if someone was to try to read his mind, they'd definitely be confused. Not many people understood him, especially when he put his thoughts into words, voicing them to others. The best way for him to actually communicate was through music, its been that way as long as he could remember.

Crash!

The rumble of the sky that followed reminded him of a drum roll, his fingers changing with the tempo of the rain, which picked up from the thunder. The boat swayed a little, and Luka smiles. 

Boom!

Crash!

The boy thought back on the last week, his mother had been akumatized, he met an amazing person, made a few friends, and had made the decision to attend school with his sister. A lot has changed since the week had started. He was happy about it too.

Boom!

Crack!

He thought back to Marinette, it was a constant new thought that made his heart flutter but clench painfully all at once. The girl was unbelievable, amazing, smart, beautiful...perfect. But Luka didn't want to except his feelings for her. He just met her!

Crack!

Boom!

He frowns, adjusting his sound before starting on something new, deeper, something that showed how he was feeling. His hand went across the strings with more force, his guitar pick forgotten on the bed.

For as long as Luka remembered, he never believed in love. Family love was different, it wasnt intimate how most relationships were. Family relationships were easier, because you know they could never leave you, right?

Rumble!

Boom!

That wasn't true. A faint memory of his dad walking out on the family appeared and he shakes his head, not wanting to think about that now. But his sister and mother would never leave, they were a constant in his life. They were always there when he needed him, even though he was an independent person. He liked to do things himself but sometimes...he just couldn't.

But Marinette...

He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, from her kind smile, to clumsiness. She was different, that much was clear. Luka wished he could just forget about her, never see her again but he knew that his wish was impossible. Besides, he wanted to see her again.

Crack!

Rumble!

He was scared of these feelings, he refused to believe he was falling in love. There was no such thing as love! He swore it off when he was ten, refused to acknowledge it's existence.

So, then what was it he was feeling?

His fingers were becoming sore from being abused by the strings of his guitar, but he's been playing for most of his life, so the pain was a pleasant dull ache that only made him want to play more. It helped distract him of his swirling thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

Boom!

Crack!

Crash!

Luka opens his eyes, the lightning gave light to his dark room, lighting it up a bit before fading back to darkness. He couldn't remember how long hes been sitting here, playing his guitar while thinking about his feelings. It wasn't raining when he had first started, it was bright enough outside that he thought he didn't need the light on.

The atmosphere matched his grim mood, his music playing along to it perfectly. He sighs softly and the melody changed again. 

Crash!

He let himself linger on the idea of Marinette, let himself believe in the idea of love for just a moment. Could he even call it love? He didn't know what it was but it was a foreign feeling that made him feel uneasy but light. It was weird but then again he wasn't your average normal guy.

Even if it was love, it was more than obvious that Marinette had a thing for Adrien, another person he made friends with after his mother was akumatized. So he might as well let this little crush of his die before he got hurt.

But he couldn't

Boom!

Crash!

He knew he was in to deep. He cared for her, and he was glad to have her as a friend. But the thought of actually being with her was in bedded in his head, and it wasn't necessarily a bad thought. But it was a dangerous one.

Rumble!

Luka made up his mind, or at least he thinks he has. He wanted Marinette in his life, whether it was as a friend or more. He wouldn't get his hopes up, he new he was in a race where he would lose in the end.

But until he actually lost, he would indulge in his feelings. He would let the melody of Marinette continue playing in his head. He would let the beautiful sound fill him with hope again. He would let each note, each beat bring life back into him. He would let himself love...

Maybe that's all he really wanted...

Rumble...

Maybe he needed to be loved to feel loved, and Marinette did that with just a smile. It was a friendly smile but that was enough.

She was enough...

His song came to an end, fingers throbbing from playing for so long. Everything was quiet, still. He listens to the rain slow to a stop, a small smile playing on his lips. The storm was gone, clearing away, as if it was only there to wash away Lukas troubled thoughts. 

His mind was clear, his doubts gone.

The only thing left, was a soft sweet melody, humming in his veins. His smile grows at this, listening to the beautiful but delicate notes. No one could hear it but him, and he was glad to be the only one to hear it. It was like the song was made just for him.

Marinette's melody~


	2. His Bad Habits || Lukadrien (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has had a crush on Luka for almost two years now, but he's never acted on his feelings due to his fear of rejection and how his father would react. He's already been through enough heart break with ladybug, he didn't think he could take it if Luka would reject him too. 
> 
> He would still find himself watching Luka from afar, going to all his performances. Of course while in disguise. He's only learned more about Luka and has fallen deeper in love. What happens if he gets caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be turned into a smut  
> Adrien is 18  
> Luka is 19  
> Frances legal drinking age is 18  
> This is only the first part  
> Enjoy!

Vibrations of a drum, roll through the tips of his toes, where his shoes met the floor, dangling in his bar stool. He normally wouldn't be seen in a place like this. It was probably dangerous for someone like him to even step foot in a place like this. The only thing that kept the threat at bay was a black hoodie he wore over his golden locks. If his father on he had been there, god knows that all hell would break loose. But he could worry about that later. 

He turned his body towards the stage after they had announced the next preformer. This was why Adrien came. His eyes locked on the tall male who walks onto the stage with a guitar strapped around his next and a relaxed smile playing at his beautiful lips.

The guitarist eyes scanned the crowd as he always did, Adrien ducked down a little. He didn't want to be noticed by those dazzling eyes as much as he was to be noticed. It was a conflicted feeling, but Adrien had made a silent agreement to himself that it was for the best. He would only admire him from afar.

Adrien knew that his chances with him we're low. He also knew that if a relationship was even possible, his father would forbid it. There were too many obstacles in his way for him to even think about pushing for what he wanted. 

The sound of a guitar cutting through the air made all his stress fade away. He sighs, closing his eyes. He let himself live in a fantasy where it was possible for him and Luka to just...work. A fantasy where he was leaning against the guitarists chest, listening to his beautiful music. A fantasy where they could be more than friends.

Adrien opens his eyes, wanting to see the boy in question only to be met with a pair of blue eyes staring at him from a top the stage. He shrinks into his hoodie more, eyes wide in slight shock. Did he see him? Did he see who he was? They held eye contact for what felt like forever. Butterflies we're fluttering in his stomach, his heart clenching in slight fear.

Then, Luka started to sing, his eyes never leaving Adrien. All the while, Adrien was sure he was having a panic attack. Okay many he was over exaggerating a little bit, but his heart definitely wasn't working properly anymore. Why was he still looking at him?!

Before he knew it, the song ended and Luka was walking back stage, keeping eye contact until he was out of sight. What the hell was that for? Adrien turns back to the bartender, his drink still waiting for him. The model sighs and downs the burning liquid before standing. Maybe it was just all in his head.

He was heading out, dodging people, and keeping his hood well over his head so no one could see his face. He wasn't really paying much attention though. His mind was clouded by impossible baby blue eyes, staring into his soul, reading it like a book. 

He collided with someone, stumbling back in slight shock. He was caught before he could fall, his face landing in someone's chest. He stares wide eyed for a moment before stumbling back, away from the stranger. When he looked up at the slightly taller person and froze.

Luka wore his usual kind smile, but now he also looked slightly amused. His guitar was in it's black case, swung over his shoulder and onto his back. He wore what he usually wore, a band tee with his navy blue jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over it and ripped black skinny jeans. His hair was a little mess, as if he had ran his hands through it. And his eyes, dazzling blue staring at him...

Adrien quickly looked away, blushing. He had openly checked Luka out, while lunch was watching. This was embarrassing...

"I...er, excuse me," Adrien tried to change his voice, hoping he hadn't been caught. However, Luka chuckle said otherwise. Adrien had to take a moment to just admire Lukas adorable attempt to cover his laugh with his hand.

"I know it's you, Adrien. You come to all my shows," Luka smiles at him and Adrien wondered if he could still convince Luka otherwise. By the look on his face, the answer was no. Luka was one hundred percent sure it was Adrien.

"Fiiinnnne, it's me, but keep your voice down. If I'm caught here, my father will ground me for the rest of my life..." Adrien frowns, looking around to see if anyone had noticed them before grabbing Luka by the arm, pulling him to a more private location, which just so happened to be a near by alleyway. Despite the fact that Adrien was eighteen, he wouldn't put it past his father to try and ground him.

Luka chuckles again but allows himself to be dragged away by Adrien. Once in the alleyway, Adrien's hood was pushed back. Luka's eyes looked over the familiar features of the model. There was only one word Luka could think to describe him as. Beautiful.

"So that's why you always hide. I assumed you were embarrassed to like my kind of music," Luka leans against the wall of a building, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Adrien's cheeks were filled with color once more. A fond smile crawled it's away onto Lukas lips.

"N-No, I like your music..." Adrien looks away, his face burning as he spoke truthfully. He fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie, looking away nervously. 

"Relax Adrien, I'm just teasing. Come on, it's been awhile since the last time we hung out," Luka pushes off the wall, his eyes softening. Despite it being late, Adrien didn't see the harm in hanging out. It was a friend thing, no big deal....right?

"Sure, I have time," Adrien smiles, looking away before his gaze came back to Luka's once more. "What do you have in mind?"

The wicked grin on Luka's face should have been his first warning. He's spent enough time watching him to know that Luka was a bad boy outside of school. He remembered watching Luka get into a fist fight at the bar with a guy who had a rather loud mouth. At school the next day, Luka lied easily about how he got a black eye. His sweet smile helped him put the lie off too, Adrien was the only one who saw past it.

Adrien was distracted though. Distracted by one of his crushes beautiful smile and the offer to spend time with him. Adrien like the danger that came with the guitarist, probably because Adrien knew that Luka wouldn't do anything that would hurt one of his friends. Yes, right, friends. They were just friends, nothing more.

Then Luka was dragging Adrien away, towards the docks, probably to his house. The excitement that came with his unanswered question was bubbling in his chest. He didn't really care what was planned, not in that moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or if it just doesn't make any sense, its still hard for me to put my thoughts down on paper.
> 
> Remember, I take requests of any kind!


End file.
